Nice to meet you!
by Raika939
Summary: Natsu, a young, pink haired mage. Lucy, the blond princess of the Heartfilia Estate. Happy, the blue flying cat. Not the usual romance, and not the usual story. Lucy met this pink haired busybody on the train. She didn't know where she was going, and he was looking for something. The will to change and the desire to do what you love. Plus...Happy is kind of cute.
1. Chapter 1

There was a young, pink haired, cute and handsome mage walking to a train station. Well, not exactly walking, but being dragged by a blue, talking cat. Well, duh, he had to be dragged. He was horribly motion sick.

"Don't worry Natsu, it will be short," The cat seemed to be consoling the mage.

"Happy, the only reason I am going on the train is because Erza will kill me if I don't get back in time," he groaned and got on the train. It started moving.

"Holy Shit-" he held his mouth and slowly got to his seat. He leaned against the window, trying to fall asleep.

He almost did. Until he was distracted by the smell of salt and strawberries, coming from an unknown source in front of his closed eyes. He cracked an eye open, and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful blonde, with chocolate brown eyes, clouded with tears, and tears made lines on her dust strewn face. His motion sickness was forgotten, as he felt helplessness and anger. Though he didn't know why.

The blonde noticed and hurriedly wiped her tears, and Natsu was mesmerized by her face.

"-going?" she finished asking.

"What?" Natsu realized she had asked a question.

"Where is this train going?" She asked again, her voice sounded strained.

"Um… wait, you don't know?! Why did you get on?!" Natsu was weirded out. Was the girl drunk or something?

"Um, no I didn't check, please?," another sob shuddered out of her. And she mumbled something again.

Oh, it was a break-up, probably.

"Was it a break-up?" Natsu asked. Having the habit of saying whatever was on his mind. Happy facepalmed himself.

The blonde stared at him, and as a tear strolled down her cheek as she turned away and stared at her pendant. Was it a gift from her ex?

Then the blonde got up, and started walking towards the exit.

"Yo? Blonde?" Natsu saw her and couldn't help but follow her. The train slowly halted. And the Blonde just jumped of.

So, what did the pink haired idiot do? Well, he followed her. She kept trying to shake him off, Natsu took that as a sign to keep trying to get close to her. She looked cool, and she was nothing like his own girl-friend, Lissana. Who hid her emotions behind a mask, and only caring about looks. This girl looked like she was in her PJ's, and she was walking alone at night, in an unknown place without any help.

Oh god.

That was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey? Blondie?" Natsu called out to her.

She kept walking.

"Blondie-Chi, Blondie-Chan!?" Natsu tried to make her look at him. Using every sort of nickname he could find.

She still kept walking, ignoring him.

Natsu caught the smell of salt from her tears. Oh God, she was crying again. Natsu felt so helpless at this moment, so he shouted apologies this time, " Sorry Blondie! I didn't mean to, please stop ignoring me,"

"Shut the **** up Pinkie!" she looked back at him, anger radiating of her like waves.

Natsu, being the dense idiot, replied, "No,". This was better then ignoring.

She started running towards the door to the outside of the train. Natsu followed her quietly, so as to surprise her. She brought out a key when she got here, and opened the emergency hatch.

Natsu wasn't smart but he did the math in his head:

Sad girl + moving train + opening train door while moving =

Natsu had a brain short circuit as he rushed out from his hiding spot yelling, "No! Don't! Your life is much more precious, Baka Blondie!" He grabbed on to her small frame, surprisingly delicate under her baggy PJ's. Meanwhile, the Blonde had already twisted the door 3 quarters, so the force of the impact jolted her hand and they went flying out the door. Natsu used everything he had to keep the Blondie in his arms safe. Holding her tight, while she screamed, also binding her arms around him.

Nice first impression Salamander, he thought to himself.

Just as Natsu braced himself for the impact, Happy the supercat came to the rescue! Just kidding, Happy came to the rescue. He grabbed Natsu's vest and they had a shuddered landing.

"That's why Gray has to come with you all the time, BAKA-NATSU!," Happy yelled as he kept on hitting Natsu's head, as they walked to the station.

"Shut-up, Happy! Miss Blonde here tried to suicide, I just save her," He shook Happy of his head.

"SHUT-UP, BAKA-PINKIE! I wasn't trying to suicide, I was going to jump off the train!" She yelled at him, her tears a faint memory.

"Doesn't that count as suicide?" Natsu asked. Because jumping off a train would kill someone.

"Not if you have this," She pulled out her key and said, "I summon thee, Aries!"(sorry, I dunno what she says there).

A really pretty lady with pink (actual pink, not salmon) hair came out. She wore a strapless wool dress that went upto her thighs and white stockings.

"hai, I'm really sorry," She apologized.

"About what?" Natsu asked.

"Leave it, Aries, Wool Wall!" She told Aries.

"hai, I'm sorry," She made a pink, fluffy, bed of wool, then disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Natsu asked.

Lucy grabbed him and placed him in from of the wall of wool.

"Now what?"

Lucy had a running start then yelled, "LUCY KICK!" Then kicked Natsu so hard he flew into the wool, then, instead of pain, felt a bliss of fluffiness and candy and more fluffiness.

"That," she concluded.

Then she left him in pure bliss as he started falling asleep in the candy wool.

Wait.

A girl in her PJ's all alone.

At night.

With only wool power and a kick.

Oh god.

That was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy gloated silently as she walked away from the nosy, pink haired, crazy man.

"_Was it a break-up?" _

His words pierced her heart all over again, and she fought to keep away tears.

Yes, it had been a break-up, and not only her own.

"_I'm sorry, Lucy-dear, I just don't love her anymore," Jude Heartfilia tried to explain to her 14-year–old daughter. _

"_Hello, my name is Nokari, your new mother," Jude's new wife smiled at her. _

"_But she was my MOTHER," Lucy wrote in her letter. _

"_Hey, my name's Sting," Lucy felt her 15-year-old heart lift as he smiled at her._

"_Will you go out with me?" Lucy was so happy she could cry._

"_I love you," She thought their feelings were mutual._

"_Hey, Luce, we need to talk," Sting wasn't turning up for their dates for quiet awhile. _

"_I'm sorry, but there's this other girl, and I think, I love her," The day the 16-year-old's heart wasn't anything but cold ice, and her face a mask. _

"_But I love to Sing! Please mother," Lucy let her tears slip in front of the lady, clad in gold, silver and rubies._

"_I would, but your father has written in his will, you are to be the next head, then marry the man in the Caulos Estate," She smiled sadistically, "You might like him," _

"_Leave, now," She growled at the man who pretended he knew her, the Head of the Caulos Estate. She cried into her pillow that night, and fell asleep like that. She cried about her mother, Layla, her dead father, and her love for singing. _

_Lucy left when she was 17. On her birthday, when she was to be bethrowed to the Caulos man. _

Lucy would have cried, after remembering all that. But she didn't have any tears left. As she walked through the streets, she could hear men wolf-whistling at her. She ignored them and tried to find the nearest Inn, she felt hungry.

A guy on a motor-bike started to follow her.

"Hey, Miss, where do you think you're going?" He called, whistling at her.

A group of people surrounded her.

She tried to get out one of her spirits, and then realized she didn't have he keys. And she had no fighting spirit. She would have screamed, until a pink blur jumped on her, in a bear hug.

"What do you, Bas***ds think you're doing to my girl?" He glared at them. Lucy could feel herself going red in his grasp around her frame.

"Scram, you Baka's," He grinned, "or should I make you,"

They caught sight of something on his shoulder, "Ah Sh*t, he's part of Fairy Tail, let's go," then they all fled.

"So, Blondie, are you Ok?" He asked, grinning down at her.

"Thank you," She mumbled into his shirt, then collapsed, because she knew she was safe.

"My name's Lucy, Lucy Heart-," She passed out before giving her full name.

She fell asleep in the hands of a stranger.

Isn't that bad?

But you know what?

It wasn't for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu had been in a lot of situations, like falling of multiple cliffs (it sounded fun) and challenging the strongest mage in the family (and losing of course) but nothing like this.

A blond stranger, no, Lucy, had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Think Natsu, think!" He didn't have much experience at thinking.

Ok, first find a bed, no a room! And rent it, and wait for her to wake up.

What about the going home? Erza would kill him if he came home late. But then studying her sleeping face, he felt his heartbeat quicken, and he ran to the nearest Inn, feeling grateful he hadn't destroyed the village this time and had gotten the rewards.

Happy was still there, grinning to himself.

"Lets go Happy!" Natsu called.

"Aye sir!" he followed close behind.

He laid her on the bed and watched her. And wondered again what was her story. The smell of salt was gone, replaced by the smell of strawberries and green grass.

Natsu grumbled to himself, "Why did this Blondie choose to come in my compartment? Why not the one next to mine?"

Happy said, biting his fish, "Stop being such a loud mouth then,"

"I wasn't being a loudmouth! I just wanted to know,"

"That's the same thing,"

"…" Natsu was at a loss for words.

He looked at her sleeping peacefully and felt sleepy himself. He got onto the bed, on the far edge.

"Wake me up in a bit Happy," he closed his eyes.

"HENTAI!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crash

Boom

Angry Lucy

Hurt Natsu.

You can guess what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Blondie, where did you say you come from," Natsu asked while they were eating lunch.

"I didn't, and my name is Lucy! Stop calling me Blondie, Pinky!" She threw a bread stick at him.

After they spent the night at the Inn, and Natsu was classified as a pervert, they started making towards Harugeon, where the stationmaster had kept all off Natsu's luggage. There was a lot. Natsu had a big family, so he got gifts for all of them. While they were eating at the restaurant it started raining.

People rushed into places where they were shielded from the raindrops. Which rained down mercilessly.

"We can't go any where in this rain," moaned Lucy as sipped her coffee.

"How can you drink total black coffee? Do you not have any taste buds?" Natsu exclaimed. She hadn't put any sugar or milk in that cup. It was just water and coffee. (No offence to those who like Black Coffee, it's just that it doesn't fit Lucy's image)

"No, I just don't wanna sleep, or get tired," She sighed softly, a bit sadly. Natsu was about to open his mouth to say something when Happy quickly put his paw over it.

"It's about her ex-boyfriend, don't say anymore," Happy whispered.

"Oh…." Natsu stayed quiet. After a while, the silence got deafening to the Dragonslayer's sensitive ears. Lucy just stared at the window. Lost in some memories.

"_Hey Lucy, you really hate Black Coffee, dontcha?" Sting poked her cheek playfully. He himself sat on her couch drinking black coffee._

"_Only if there isn't a truckload of sugar in it," She retorted. Leaning onto him. _

"_Then what do you like?" He asked, after they were quiet for some time._

"_Secret," she replied. Looking away from him. Her cheeks on fire. _

"_Aw, come on, tell me," he pouted, and put his arms around her. Her ears were on fire now, and Sting knew it._

"_Straw-Strawberry Mi-Milk-Milkshake," she was crimson all over now. _

"_That's so cute," he pulled her towards him, and she settled in, warm in his grasp._

"_Don't tell anyone," she whispered. _

"_Never," he bent his head over Lucy's, and she rewarded him with a small kiss. _

Natsu felt strange. And he liked but also didn't like the feeling. There were weird things happening in his head. He was dead curious about this ex.

"Do have you a girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"What?"

"I said, do you have a girlfriend," Lucy asked again.

After some pause, he replied, "Yeah, the name's Lissana,"

After some more pause, she asked, "How did you guys meet?" her voice not betraying her emotions.

"Well, she's a childhood friend, and well, she confessed to me, and I said we could give it a go, I mean she's fun to have around and stuff," he replied. Nonchalantly.

"You love her?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, I guess," Natsu replied. I mean, he liked being around her and she was fun and stuff.

"What about you? You loved him right?" Happy asked, strangely sentimental.

"I don't even know what love is," she replied, her eyes tearing up.


	6. Chapter 6

First, the Questions,

here lucys dad has passed away? and her mom is alive?  
and natsu isnt dense as he is, cause he threatened the men saying lucy was his girl? or did he just say out of impulse?

-Sorry for not making it clear, her mom is dead, from an illness, and her father is too, she a horrid stepmom. And yeah, Natsu said it out from impulse.

here in the last paragraph, did you mean, lisanna didnt show her emotions and only cared about her looks? or was it lucy?

-Nah, it was lissana, when she is with Natsu she is always smiling and a bit, no very possessive. But she isn't exactly the mean girl.

And here we go!

"I don't even know what love is anymore," Lucy whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Eh….um….What should I do Happy?" Natsu whispered his Happy's ear. The blue cat was flying around the room in circles.

"Answer the question!" he replied, panicking just as quietly.

"Sorry guys, I'm fine," Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, touched by the fact that they were trying to cheer her up. Sting wouldn't cheer her up like that, he'd put his arms around me or…

No! Stop Lucy, he loves Yukino now, not me. Yukino.

Not Lucy.

"You know what we need Guys?" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. Her mind was in a mess, with memories of Sting. Natsu and Happy were startled, pulled out of their philosophical talk on Love.

"What?" They asked in unison. The look in Lucy's eyes was dangerous.

"Some Booze," She got up and started making way to the nearest bar. Natsu and Happy reluctantly followed.

A few hours later, a trio consisting of one girl, one boy and a blue cat walked towards the Inn they stayed in before. All hand in hand, supporting each other, as they were all incredibly, and quiet obviously drunk.

"Sometimes it seems like there is no love or fun in the world," Lucy slurred out, hiccupping along the way.

"Really? I think the world is fine~," Natsu replied, leaning onto Lucy. Slurring the same amount.

As the drunken trio walked back to their Inn, no one spoke. Then Lucy burst into tears.

"Wah!*sniff* Uwaa!*hic*" She cried and cried. Her tears formed lines on her face, and her hands fought to keep them off her face. Happy looked down to see her legs trembling and Natsu kept hold of her shaking shoulders.

Around them, the night was cool and humid. They were by a river, of course, and the moon was at her thinnest, so every blow of wind made her reflection in the slow water quiver, like a faltering smile.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Natsu loosened his scarf and used the ends to slowly wipe off her tears. It didn't do much good, but her face was cleaner.

Lucy stopped shaking her shoulders. Her legs stopped trembling. She looked up; blinked once, twice, then walked back to Natsu.

"Hehe, Natsu," she came closer and her head slumped on his shoulder, "your scarf stinks," She frowned, but Natsu was too busy looking at the moon, well not really, and he definitely wasn't trying to look at Lucy's face, because of the ay the moonlight bounced of her eyes, or that her hair was-

He sneaked a peek,before he caught her before she fell to the sidewalk. She was asleep.

"I need to get a grip, maybe I can ask Lisaana to go drinking with me sometime, it's crazy what the Alcohol can do," He scratched the back of his head and carried her on his back.

Princess style was saved for Lisaana.

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy plucked at the guitar on the store shelf. It was made out of wood, and had a silver lining along the edges. It's strings were clearly new, and gave a very sharp feeling to the notes.

_Twang, twang, twang…_

She played.

The noisy store grew silent, and slowly, like a trickle of water down a pipe, a flute started to play. It's note low and somber, sad and bittersweet. Lucy stopped, and turned towards the sound.

_A long time ago_

_A sad tale of beautiful woe,_

_A single voice on a single silken thread_

_And a thousand voices_

_Silent and silent like Death_

Lucy's lips broke into a smile, "Hey, I know this song," she looked at the singer, a young man, easily in his twenties, "I know this song," She repeated.

He grinned in reply; white teeth flashing against sun blackened skin. He gestured for the guitar, and Lucy hurriedly handed it over, with fumbling and clumsy hands.

Strong hands took it from her loose grasp.

_Sing, little birdie_

_Sing, for my child._

_She cannot sleep, can't even try_

_So please lull her with your sweet lullaby._

This wasn't a song her mother sung to her. Or her father, assuming he could sing. Her stepmother's voice was repulsive, and her Lyra couldn't have known this song.

_A happy little girl_

_A sweet little town_

_With tiny heroes, and small demons_

_And big dreams, by little people._

Lucy started humming this song, a familiar warmth tingling in her frozen heart. The guitar strummed along, and the oboe once again took over.

It played a different tune; a happy one. It bounced like a child's laughter, and shone like the sun. A complete contrast to the dull clouds sitting outside like a bunch of grumpy old men.

_One day, they took her away_

_To a far off land, and a golden prince._

_All their voices were silent like Death._

_And she was taken away._

_Unraveling like a piece of silken thread_

"What a depressing song," A voice spoke up behind her.

"Shut up," she chided.

"Is this song about fish?" Happy the cat asked.

"No, you just don't have any taste in music," Lucy sighed, "did you find your bags?" she asked, running her hands through her hair. She stood up and walked out into the busy street, nodding her head in a small goodbye to the singer.

Her companion grinned and help up a green satchel, then gestured to a large blue backpack on his shoulder, "Ya think?" he said, "I also bought this!" he fished out a pink dress.

Lucy smiled, even he could be little sensitive sometimes, is that for you girlfriend, she asked, and he tilted his head, "Why would get her a dress? she's got tons," Natsu said in reply.

Lucy stared, dumbfounded, "Oh," was the only thing she could reply, "then who's it for?"

"You"

"…What?"

"You! I thought the pink would suit your hair," he grinned, "and look," he brought out a brown pair of leggings, "the lady at the store gave this for free when she heard it was for a friend,"

Oh wow…Natsu you crazy, stupid, idiot, Lucy laughed.

"Thanks, I go wear it now," She grinned, and remembered something she shouldn't have while she was changing.

"_Sting! You shouldn't have," she playfully nudged him. He had bought her a wavy yellow skirt. It ran to her knees and had slits on the sides starting from the thighs. _

"_Isn't it too revealing? My stepmom will burn this," Lucy said, after a brief inspection. It was pretty, but dangerous to have in the house. Sting's expression flew from hopeful to disappointed in 0.03 seconds. If he were a dog, his ears would have been floppy and his face would be downcast. Lucy laughed and said she would hide it and wear shorts underneath it., but only if HE bought the shorts. _

_That was where he met Yukino, in the store. She was in sweats, and her hair was awry. She clearly hadn't slept for a while either, and makeup didn't look like her forte. _

_But that didn't matter did it? _

_Lucy didn't notice, but maybe she did but didn't want to notice. Who knows? Lucy wasn't part of that love story. _

_He did always like that store. _

"I didn't ask for a broken heart," she grumbled, "It wasn't my fault he had a different soul mate," She pulled on the leggings, one leg at a time, "It was-," one leg, "just my-," the other leg, "stupid, stupid, luck," she walked out of the changing room without looking at the mirror.

"Hey… how did he pay for this anyway?" she checked around her shirt collar for a price tag. Natsu was at a food-stall, terrorizing the vendor by eating his fire.

"Hey! Pinkie! How'd you pay for this?" Lucy pointed at her shirt. He tossed her wallet to her.

Of course he didn't have any money.

"You son of a-," Lucy started to say, but realized she was in the presence of young children, "pink porcupine," she finished.

"Nice save Lucy," Happy sighed next to her, chewing on a fish.

"Shut up Happy, or you won't get your nest meal," she waved her wallet in front of his nose and walked over to apologize to the vendor.

How are you supposed to calculate fire in terms of money?


End file.
